


Outside of Time

by Crystal700



Series: A Time for Everything [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cannon Divergence - Merlin, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Time Travel, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal700/pseuds/Crystal700
Summary: Merlin's not sure what's going on. One moment they're in the woods behind the Castle the next a stranger's floor. Where are they? When are they? How will they get home?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Time for Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Stay in the Castle

They should have stayed in the castle.

The single thought had been running through Merlin’s mind for the better part of five minutes from where he lay on the floor beside Arthur. At least he assumed it was a floor, it was soft like a rug but the ground beneath it clearly wasn’t stone. It didn’t make any sense.

They should have stayed in the castle.

Still too scared to really move or even look around, Merlin looked back at Arthur. The prince was still unconscious beside him.

How did this even happen? Where were they? Why didn’t he make Arthur listen to him?

~

That morning Merlin awoke at his usual hour. After dressing himself and greeting Gaius, he took a single apple for breakfast before going to gather the Arthur’s.

Upon entering the Prince’s chambers, the pair began about their normal routine. Merlin literally dragging Arthur from the bed, Arthur fighting him off. Once out of the bed – this morning wrapped in a sheet – Merlin would proceed to dress Arthur and force him to eat. This particular morning Merlin did in fact shove bread into Arthur’s mouth to stop hearing about how he was the worst servant ever. Arthur once fully aware of what Merlin had done proceeded to place his servant in a headlock for his “crimes against the crown” as he put it.

He was quick to let Merlin go after getting an apology. Once released Merlin mumbled “Clotpole” beneath his breath.

“I heard that.” Arthur said turning to Merlin who wouldn’t meet his eye, instead preoccupying himself with his other duties, “Have the Knight’s training moved to this afternoon.”

“Any particular reason sire?”

“It rained last night,” Arthur answered sitting at his desk, “the training grounds aren’t fit at the moment.”

“It barely drizzled, don’t tell me you’re afraid of getting dirty.”

“Merlin, it rained.” Arthur grabbed one of the documents on his desk and unfurled it.

“Didn’t the King give you that report last week?”

“No, go post pone the training.”

“Of course, sire. It rained last night, it rained blobs of ink into puddles of parchment.”

Merlin was out the door before Arthur could think to throw his ink blotter at his head. By the time Merlin returned to his chambers, it was nearly 1 in the afternoon and he was definitely late with the Prince’s lunch. Not that Arthur noticed, thankfully.

Merlin entered the room and found Arthur exactly where he’d left him, but surrounded by more paper.

“My father sent George with more while you were away.”

Merlin nodded his head, setting the tray beside Arthur who reached over and found his hand in stew. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek as Arthur raised his head.

“Merlin.”

“Yes sire.”

“You’re the worst servant ever.”

“Of course, sire.”

After retrieving a cloth for his hand Arthur ate in silence as Merlin busied himself with cleaning the prince’s room. Once he’d completed that he looked to see Arthur with his head on his desk in what could only be described as absolute boredom. He felt sorry for his friend but there wasn’t anything to be done about it. He opened his mouth to excuse himself to take care of the Prince’s armor when Arthur’s head shot up from his desk,

“Let’s go for a hunt.”

There was an immediate pull in Merlin’s gut, _Do not leave the castle_.

He didn’t know where it had come from but nearly two years of protecting Arthur and Camelot had taught Merlin well.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Arthur raised a brow, “Why’s that?”

“Well…I uh…” Merlin had to think of an excuse quickly, “It rained last night. All of the trails and tracks will have washed away.”

“You said it yourself it was barely a drizzle.”

“Yes but…what about the mud. You’re the one who said that hunting required speed and strength. Can’t very well be speedy if you’re foot gets caught in the mud.”

“I also said that it takes an agile mind which is what will keep me from stepping in the mud.”

“What about training?”

“We’ll invite all the Knights to join us.”

That didn’t make him feel better.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Arthur.”

“And why is that, Merlin?”

He was so going to regret this,

“I just…have a bad feeling.”

“A bad feeling about possibly getting dirty. How lady-like of you.”

That regret came quickly and not wanting to have his ego bruised more than that was how Merlin found himself traipsing through the woods after Arthur who had a crossbow in hand. The deeper they went in the more the feeling began to gnaw at his stomach.

_Go back to the Castle._

“Arthur.”

“Sh, you’ll scare it away.”

“Scare what? We haven’t spotted anything for nearly two hours.”

“You haven’t spotted anything. I’ve been tracking a beast for almost two hours.”

“Very specific. What exactly are you tracking?

_Go back to the Castle._

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Excuse me?”

“Will you calm down Merlin, it’s been walking along this path for some time. Clearly no bigger than a wolf look,” he pulled a tuft of white fur from some of the underbrush.

Placing it in Merlin’s hand he ran his thumb over it to feel the texture. It just didn’t feel right.

_Go back to the Castle._

“And you don’t know what this belongs to?”

“Could be a wolf, a fox, maybe even a rabbit but we’re getting close.”

Merlin didn’t like the sound of that, there was something off about everything happening.

_Go back to the Castle._

“Arthur if we go to deep into the woods we won’t make it back to the castle by sun down.”

“Relax Merlin, we’ll make it back by sundown.”

_Go back to the Castle._

“There’s a small clearing up ahead. If I can’t pick up the trail again we’ll turn back.”

_Go back to the Castle. Go back now!_

“Arthur!”

Merlin jumped at Arthur’s back as a dark glow overtook the clearing and their vision.

~

Which brings Merlin back to the unfamiliar floor as Arthur opened finally opened his eyes.

They should have stayed in the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you hurt?” 

Merlin shook his head, he was completely fine and so was Arthur. 

“Okay,” Arthur whispered before flicking his eyes about the room, “where are we?” 

Now done with his inner reflection Merlin began to look around the room. As he had thought they were on a floor of some kind. The soft rug was tan going from one end of the room to the other. The walls were strangely flat, he couldn’t even make out the spaces where the wood connected. To the wall on his left there were rectangular cutouts, for what he could only guess were windows with strange shutters keeping the sun out. 

He and Arthur were lain between two strange brown benches with small tables beside them. In a corner a giant flat, black rectangle mounted over a brown chest. It was the weirdest piece of art Merlin had ever seen. 

“Not the woods.” 

Arthur fixed him with a look, “Glad that your eyes still work Merlin.” 

“You’re always so grouchy when you wake up.” 

Arthur didn’t bother to respond as he sat up, which meant Merlin had to get up too. There were two entrances to the room with no doors. They couldn’t see into them very well, only a few spots illuminated in the dark. 

“This is a very strange dungeon.” 

“How do you know it’s a dungeon? There’s no bars, we’re not chained, you still have your weapons.” 

“It’s dark like one.” 

“Glad that your eyes still work too.” 

“Let’s go,” he gestured towards the exit that had been at their heads. 

“Let’s go?” 

“Do you have a better idea?” 

“Than going into a dark space where there could be guards, or dogs, or a trap?”

“Do you?” 

Merlin huffed out an angry no. 

“Then let’s go.” 

Merlin sighed and prepared to do just that, until an audible click was heard, creating a light that cast their shadows on the ground. 

Both men whipped towards the other entry quickly, Arthur with his bow raised. They could both hear a low buzzing as they stared into the newly lit space. The tops of the tables that they could see looked like stone with wooden cabinets underneath, but the stone was far too shiny and smooth for that to be right. Before they could analyze the space any further, a lady entered their view. She wore gray trousers that clung to her bare ankles and the undergarment on her torso left little to the imagination. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face and there was weird jewelry hanging from her ears and going towards a pocket on her trousers. 

He looked over at Arthur, who held a finger to his lips. Merlin nodded and followed Arthur’s lead as he began inching towards the door. The lady continued to keep her back to them. How could she be so unaware of her surroundings? 

That was his last thought as he felt a slight pinch in his neck and the world went black once again. 

~ ~ ~

This is getting old. 

Was Merlin’s thought as he blinked his eyes open on the floor again. He woke up still looking at Arthur, go figure. They were still in the same room with a few key differences. First Arthur’s weapons were now gone. Second the shutters were open, allowing light in from outside. There were also bars over them and the one entry he could still see. Maybe Arthur was right, maybe they were in a dungeon after all. 

“I love the bars, very serial killer.” 

“Will you stop?” 

“There are bars on your living room doors.” 

“This house is a fortress why are you surprised?” 

“It’s the living room, that’s a sacred space.” 

“You’re making a really big deal out of this.” 

“We’re all making a big deal out of this, you guys are focusing on them. I’m focusing on the indecency.” 

“Did we ever use them on you?” 

“That’s enough.” 

That got the men to stop talking. Merlin had heard four different voices, three men and one woman. She was probably the lady from earlier, leaving him to wonder how three men snuck up on them. 

“How’d they even get in?”

“That’s what we’re looking at now.”

“Checking the security footage?”

“Course, at 11:59 everything’s working fine, no sign of anyone. As soon as the clock strikes 12 though,” there was a pause for what Merlin did not know, “by 12:01 they’re unconscious on the living room floor.” 

“And they haven’t moved since.” 

“They’re perfectly fine.” 

“I’ll believe that when they move again.” 

“Really?” 

There was a distinct cough getting them both to stop, 

“In case you haven’t noticed, one of them is awake.” 

Merlin felt his back stiffen, how could she know? He quickly looked over to Arthur to see the prince’s eyes were open. Oh. 

Arthur flicked his eyes from whom he’d been staring at to see Merlin awake to. 

“They both are.” 

Guessing that was enough for both of them they got up. Finally, Merlin turned around to look out the other door. 

As he had expected there were three men and the lady from earlier. Her hair was tightly braided to her head and she’d changed into a black undershirt, tighter black pants, boots, and a choker around her neck. On her elbow stood one of the men, he towered over her by at least six inches with black hair, shaved on one side and dressed in similar attire but with black and gold bands around his wrists. Both staring into the cell where he and Arthur were being held.   
The one leaned against the bars also had dark hair and thin eyes with a white gem in his nose. They stared at him a little longer, they’d never seen a man like him before. Merlin was nearly positive he was the only person in Camelot with cheekbones that high. He shook himself loose from that thought to analyze the last man. He sat on a stool beside the strange stone table, with an even stranger book behind him and Arthur’s weapons laid behind that. His skin was dark, and his hair was shorter than Elyan’s. Elyan also didn’t have a green jewel in his ear. It appeared that the outfit was standard attire for everyone. 

“See they’re fine.” Shaved Head pointed.

“I can see that. You two speak English?” Nose-ring asked. 

“Where are we?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” a new voice from behind them said, causing them to turn around. 

“You weren’t kidding, weapons aren’t the only thing that’s old school though. Where’d you find the outfits the Renaissance?” 

These two had come in from somewhere else in this strange castle. The one who had mentioned their weapons had two straight braids down from his head and a dark complexion that they were unfamiliar with. The other man had a rather tan complexion but his straight nose and high arched brows let them know he wasn’t part of a kingdom they were familiar with either. He stood behind Braids, with his arms crossed a ring flashing in the light. 

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Nose-ring called loudly. 

“Where are we?” Arthur demanded looking back at the other group as the new pair disappeared from behind them, joining the others soon after. 

“Our living room.” Shaved – head answered as the lady twirled her braid. 

“Strange name for a dungeon.” 

“Dungeon?” Nose-ring asked confused. The other members mumbling and sharing glances with each other as the lady continued to stare at them, finger twirling her braid. 

“Let me make myself clearer than, what Kingdom are we in?” 

Shaved head snorted, “Kingdom? What are you talking about?” 

“Whose land is this?” 

“The bank’s technically.” Nose-ring snickered at Shaved Head’s statement. 

“This land is owned by The Bank’s? Are they the royal family?” 

“Not really.” 

“Let me speak to your leader.” 

“Listen here Karen-” Shaved head began before Arthur cut him off.

“Who’s Karen?” 

“Right now, you are, Karen.” 

“My name is not Karen.” 

“Oh really?” Shaved-head asked as the lady stepped aside so he could walk towards them, “You’ve got the blond hair cut, the entitlement, and you just asked to speak to the supervisor. Typical Karen behavior.” 

“My name is not Karen, it’s Arthur Pendragon.”

“Right, and I’m the President of the United States.” He said leaning his shoulder on the corner of the entrance. Nose-ring decided to take his leave and move back with the others by the stone table.

“The what?” 

“Wow, you’re the worst spy ever.” He said turning away from them briefly. Merlin watched as the lady crossed her arms.

“But I don’t think you understand what’s going on here,” Shaved head turned back to them as the lady went back to twirling her braid and staring, “Karen.” 

For the first time Merlin watched the lady roll her eyes, of course Shaved-head couldn’t see her as he walked up and leaned against the corner closest to Arthur. 

“You’re the one in the cage. So, what makes you think,” Shaved – head asked getting close to the entrance, “that you’re the one who gets to make those demands?” 

Merlin focused on the lady a little harder. She continued to twirl her braid while staring him and Arthur down. Almost like a puzzle that she was trying to solve. 

“I am Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. Now you will tell me where we are.” 

He broke the eye contact to glance at Shaved – Head who had leaned away from engaging Arthur for a moment. Turning ever so slightly to join the other men in a laugh. Merlin didn’t know what the joke was but that was when he saw it. A slight tilt of his head, and a node from her. He looked every bit the part, but he was not the one who needed to be convinced. 

Going up to the bars he looked her straight in the eye, 

“He is Arthur, Prince and Future King of Camelot. I am his man-servant, Merlin.” 

This was met with an outright laugh from the small group of men, 

“Merlin a servant. Yeah right.” 

Merlin continued to stare at her. Pushing off the table she walked over to the bars, the men falling silent. As she approached the cage he felt his heart beat faster and the room become tenser. By the time she was directly in front of him, it was difficult to breath as he stood his ground.

So being slammed into the bars as she yanked his arm through a gap was not what he was expecting to say the least. It knocked what little air he had in him and startled at least one of her men. Arthur attempted to leap over to break them apart but found himself pulled to the bars by Shaved Head, unable to move. She pulled his sleeve down slightly, placing two fingers in the crevice of his wrist. 

“Say that again?” 

There was no argument to be had. Merlin repeated himself to her, eyes locked. She shifted her fingers slightly on his wrist. 

“One more time?” 

He did without hesitation, eyes still locked with hers. She dropped his arm, he let it to hang there feeling Arthur’s eyes shooting daggers at him for not bringing it back inside. 

“Leo let him go,” she said, “and let them out.” 

“Marsha?” 

“He’s telling the truth,” she said, “which means we’ve got a bigger problem.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the dungeon door opened Arthur went on the offensive, at least he tried to. Leo grabbed hold of him again and slammed him into a wall this time. The Lady, Marsha, put her head down before inhaling deeply. 

“Really? You’re supposed to be smart.” 

“You kidnapped us.” 

“I didn’t do anything. You were sent here.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I think it’s fairly clear, you didn’t come here yourself. No one here went out and captured you. There for you had to be sent.” 

“You put us in a dungeon.” 

“You were strangers in my home, would you have done anything different?” 

Instead of answer Arthur struggled against Leo, it was a little embarrassing as Leo didn’t seem to struggle keeping the Prince in place.

“Leo will you please let him go? We can’t have a dignified conversation with him pinned to the wall.” 

The man didn’t budge. 

“If he decides that he really wants to throw down, I’ll take care of it.” 

Leo let Arthur go immediately and moved aside. 

“Now are we going to be civil or would you like to fight this out?” 

Merlin could see Arthur considering his options. They were outnumbered and they didn’t even know where they were. Also if Leo was the second in command, who knew what she could do. He finally stood down and he saw the tension in her shoulders go down a little. 

Thank God he decided to use his brain. 

“Fantastic. Since Merlin was so kind to introduce you both it’s only fair that I introduce us. I’m Marsha Agrona, you’re already familiar with Leo Wolfe. One over is Sora Kazama,” that was Nose-ring. He now raised his hand and waved with an uneasy smile

“This is Chimwala Aarden. He goes by Chim,” Earring nodded at them in greeting. 

“Rayyan Kahn, Ray for short,” the gentleman with the ring raised his fingers to them, “and finally Shandiin Benally.” 

“Hey,” Braids said with a little wave to them. 

“They’re my team. We’re a special operations group.” 

“Glad to know your names.” Arthur responded, “why did you bring us here?” 

“I’ll say it again, I didn’t. No one brought you here, you were sent here. What were you doing before you came here?” 

“You mean woke up in your dungeon?” Arthur asked. 

“Not a dungeon.” 

“It does have bars.” Sora pointed out before immediately being elbowed by Leo. 

“Sora, this is not the time. Arthur, what were you and Merlin in the middle of before you were sent here? Could a spell have backfired?” 

Merlin’s whole body tightened, why would she ask them such a thing? She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders do it didn’t make sense to Merlin. Arthur on the other hand was more than ready to find something to fight with her on. 

“Are you accusing me of sorcery?” 

They all seemed to be taken aback by this, sharing glances between one another. Marsha glanced between the two of them, 

“I didn’t accuse you. I just asked if you were practicing magic and a spell backfired. It happens.” 

“Of course it happens, but why would you ever think I would take part in something so barbaric?” 

A sudden loud laugh came from Sora and Shandiin, quickly quieted by a glare from Marsha. However the pair continued giggling while Chim asked, “You’re joking right?” 

“Sorcery is never a joke.” Arthur answered, “why would you accuse me of it? Are you sorcerers?” 

“Not even in your wildest dreams, but aren’t you going to become King of Camelot, the most ma-”

“We were on a hunt,” Merlin cut in, they needed to move away from that topic quickly, “Arthur was following something. We stepped into a clearing and woke up here.” 

“Thank you Merlin,” Marsha said turning to him, “that’s helpful.” 

“Helpful? We knew just as much as we did thirty seconds ago, they were sent here.” Leo said. 

“Yes, by someone which is more information than we had an hour ago. Someone sent Arthur and Merlin to the future.” 

“What?” 

The other men turned away or averted their eyes elsewhere as Leo chuckled. Marsha closed her eyes and mouthed the word shit. 

“Where are we and why did you bring us here?” 

“Enough,” she snapped at Arthur in a tone that had everyone in the room on edge and silent. 

“You time travelled two thousand years at least into the future to Knox County, Georgia. It’s at least two thousand miles away from Camelot or as we call it England and that distance is just a guess. You were sent through time by someone but I don’t know who that is. I do know that it wasn’t anyone in this room and if you want to know why you’re here, you’ll have to ask the universe in its infinite wisdom because believe me I have things I’d rather be doing than figuring out how to send Prince Arthur and Merlin back to whenever the fuck they came from.” 

Future? They were in the future? In a country they’d never heard of before? Sent by someone they hadn’t even seen into the hands of strangers? Merlin had way more questions than answers, which was a common enough he’d learned to deal with it. Arthur though, wasn’t built the same way. 

“Now are you done being an ass because I’ll be honest if you continue to be this hostile I won’t have any problem throwing you out the door and letting you figure out how to get home in a world and country that won’t make a lick of sense to you.” 

Merlin agreed with her and she was willing to help them. Hopefully Arthur agreed. 

“You’re insane.” 

Of course he didn’t. 

“Safe travels than,” She said as she reached for the crossbow and dagger on the table behind her before throwing them at Arthur, who caught them unceremoniously, “don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. It’s through there but since you don’t trust or believe us please take the long way.” 

Leo waved them at a door to his left, much like a castle corridor it probably wrapped around the room that they were just in. 

“It’s been a pleasure.” 

“No it hasn’t,” she responded and with that Arthur left with Merlin having no choice but to follow him. 

They went down a strange corridor with strange wood floors and portraits of the team on the wall this time. As they came around to a stair they saw the entry way that Marsha had mentioned earlier. 

“Arthur.” Merlin said. 

“Shut up Merlin, that woman doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” 

“Right because everything around us looks just like home.” He muttered as he followed the man to the door, passing the opening they’d noticed in the dungeon – living room? – that she’d mentioned. He looked through it seeing her and Chim leaning over the strange book again. The other having moved about the room in varying locations, and some with food now, all talking in low voices. No one even looked up from what they were doing as they stepped outside. 

Immediately he was hit with a blast of heat and dampness that he would’ve sworn only existed in wet swampland before. Merlin felt his brow furrow as he frowned, this was going to be deeply unpleasant. 

The land around them was wide open with brown grass all over and a single rock path covered in odd carriages. Out in the distance he could see the outcroppings of a barrier, though he couldn’t quite tell how tall it was. Considering the odd dungeon they had just come from it would make sense that the fortress would have a wall and gate. Why weren’t there more men guarding the perimeter though? 

Arthur stepped down the path until he was making his way down the rock way and Merlin had no choice but to follow him. It was hot and since there wasn’t any overhead coverage the sun beat down on their backs making the already stagnant, wet heat worse. His skin felt like it was going to ignite. As they walked with the uneven ground beneath their feet they attempted walking alongside it on the grass. Only to hit the ground as a loud, startling noise like three hundred warning bells went off around them. They kept walking on the rock path after that. 

Merlin’s ears were still ringing a little as they finally reached what turned out to be a fence with a metal gate that came up to his chest. On the opposite side of it lay a black road with two yellow lines in the center running parallel to one another. A quick glance to the left and right revealed nothing new, just more of what they’d stared at while walking to the gate. 

“Come on Merlin.” 

Merlin dabbed the sweat on his brow, they were going to have to climb over the gate to get out. As he prepared to do so Arthur turned around and started moving away. 

“Arthur?” 

“Let’s go.” 

Merlin felt so relieved, until he realized that they had to walk the entire way back. This time with the sun in their eyes. 

He mumbled how the prince was an ass and a cabbage head beneath his breath. If Arthur heard him, he let it slide this once. 

Once back at the front they both took a moment to catch their breath, who would choose to live this far from the front of their own gate? Arthur recovered before Merlin did and reaching for the knob found it locked and there was no knocker to alert those inside. 

“Changed your mind I see. Are you ready to apologize?” 

They both jumped back looking around, how could they hear her so clearly without her being right there?

“Don’t try to understand it. Just answer the question.” 

“Yes.” Merlin answered, he wanted this to end. 

“Merlin I appreciate that but you’re not the one who needs to say it.” She said and he looked at Arthur who had taken a step back, also seeming to question his decision again. 

“Who would believe you before seeing this strange world?” 

“Try again.” 

“I didn’t believe you.” 

“Well established, still not an apology.” 

“You accused me of sorcery.” 

“Have fun with that walk.” 

“Wait,” Arthur said stepping to the door as though it was her. 

Merlin stared at the prince, was he really going to apologize?

“You were correct. We need assistance.” 

Of course he wouldn’t. 

“That’s really the best you can do huh?” 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Merlin said earning a glare from Arthur. 

“They come in all types but I’ll take it.” 

They heard the sound of the door unlock before revealing Marsha.

“Come on in boys, we’ve got to find a way to get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a long while and certainly not on a forum where I needed to place tags. Please be kind as I learn the ropes and I'll do my best by you. Currently rated M for later chapters which I'm hoping I will be able to insert some tasteful adult content.


End file.
